Sarah Parker, the Prophecy is Filled
by HPismylife
Summary: The prophecy at the end of the last Percy book is filled. Possible Percabeth and Grover/Jupiter.
1. Meet Chiron

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall, _

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

__

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.

_

* * *

__70 years later… _

Sarah Parker, a seemingly regular 12 year old girl, was on the subway on her way to school. She lived in New York, so this was common for a girl of her age.

Sarah seemed to be normal, yet strange things often happened around her. One time, there was a rainstorm and she wanted it to be bright and sunny, so the rain quickly subsided, and it was suddenly a sunny day. Another time, she was walking in the park and a centuar with a bow and arrow walked by! If it was a costume, it was a really good one, very realistic. But no one else seemed to notice...

Sarah got off the train at the stop closest to her school. She had to walk another three blocks to get there. When Sarah arrived at her school, she was greeted by her friend, Grover. Well, his proper name was Grover _junior,_ but he preffered to just be called Grover. He walked with crutches, but he could sure run fast on enchilada day at school! I guess it was in his blood, his dad was the same way, as Grover said, at least.

The day went through as normal, Sarah got teased in English about her ADHD and Dyslexia. She was the only person in her entire school that had it. It wasn't really fair, it wasn't her fault her brain couldn't focus or read properly. Finally, the lunch bell rang.

It was enchilada day, Grover ran like Heck to get to the line. He was first, as always, and he got his five enchiladas, as always. He sat down at thier usual table to wait for Sarah to go through the lunch line, even though he would already be going back for more by the time she got to the table and sat down. He went back three more times during lunch, getting five more on each trip, even though Sarah could hardly finish her one enchilada.

After lunch they got a small break when they could go anywhere they wanted on school grounds. The school's back lot had a secret place where you could go and sit for hours and no one would see you. That was where Sarah and Grover were headed now.

But when they got there, there was a man in a wheelchair sitting there. Grover strode overand patted him on the back as if he were an old friend.

"Sarah, this is Chiron" he introduced.

"We need to talk, Sarah." said Chiron.

Suddenly, something large and ugly swooped down from the sky in an attack...

_To be continued..._

**I hope you liked my first chapter! I have one problem, though. I forgot what the actual prophecy was at the end of the 5th book! If anyone knows what it is or can look it up, please tell me! :) - amycahill39**


	2. A Little Bit of an Explanation

Sarah screamed and began to run away, but Grover and Chiron drew swords. They simultaneously swiped at the monster, and it desintegrated.

"What _was _that?" Sarah asked, scared.

"That was a fury, one of-"

"Hades, lord of the underworld's minions." Sarah finished. She _loved_ Greek mythology. "But I thought the furies were just _myths_!"

"Well," Chiron began, "That was one of the things we needed to talk about. Greek mythology isn't, well, exactly, mythology. It's real."

* * *

Sarah was confused. Greek mythology? Real? Then was Chiron, Chiron? _The _Chiron? The one she had read so much about in her books? The centuar? He was _real_?

Sarah was so confused she thought she might just faint. "You mean, all of it, the gods, pegasi, the Labyrith..."

"And Satyrs. In fact, I am one."

Now Sarah really fainted.

When she woke up, she was lying in the back seat of a car. A moving car. Grover was no longer wearing pants, so you could clearly see his goatman legs. Chiron and Grover were arguing.

"I knew you shouldn't have told her so early. You know how the girls often react..." Chiron's voice was the last thing she heard before fainting again.

The last time she woke up she was in what appeared to be a hospital wing. She had a straw in her mouth. A girl with blond hair was standing over her.

"Drink this." said the girl. Sarah obeyed. "I'm Annabeth, by the way." she told Sarah. "I'm the co-director of the camp, of course you probably don't even know where you are yet."

It was funny, the girl looked only about sixteen or seventeen, not old enough to be a co-director.

"Why don't you stand up." suggested Annabeth. "It's good for you, just to get used to it. You've been out for around two days." Sarah, stood up, wobbled a little, and steadied herself. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the members of the Big House. Oh, this is Camp Half-Blood by the way." she said indicating the outside. "Half-Blood, or Demigod, whichever you want to call it."

"But why am I here?"asked Sarah.

"We'll explain inside." replied Annabeth.

** O****kay, guys, I really need the prophecy before I can add the next chappie! Hurry up please! **-amycahill39


	3. An Explanation of the Goings On

**A/N: Never mind, guys, I found the Prophecy. I just searched it on Google.**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to put this before): I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of the characters/settings affiliated with it.**

When Sarah and Annabeth walked into the Big House, they were greeted by Chiron, who was now in centuar form, (Sarah could handle it better now.) and two other people playing pinochle. One, an older man, introduced himself as Dionysus, which surprised Sarah greatly.

"Don't worry," he had said, "I'm only here as a punishment."

The other, a boy who was about the same age as Annabeth, introduced himself as Percy.

They all sat down at the table, and Annabeth made a point of sitting next to Percy.

Dionysus leaned in towards Sarah, "They're dating. I don't understand why they don't get married already." Married? They only looked to be teenagers.

"How long have you guys been working here?" Sarah asked them.

"Oh, what, 76, 77 years?" asked Percy.

"WHAT???" asked Sarah.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, we're immortal. We were made that way so that we could work at the camp forever. We love it here. We still live in our cabins, not here, in the Big House."

"Okay, to get back to the reason we are all here, obviously, we have a new demigod. Welcome, Sarah." said Chiron.

"I'm a demigod?" asked Sarah.

"Yes," replied Chiron. "Unfortunately, we do not yet know who your godly parent is. That will take a few hours. (The process has been made a lot shorter, thanks to Mr. Jackson, here.) You will get a sign from your father. What it will be we do not know. But you will when you see it."

"Where will I stay?"

"Later today, when you get your sign, you will be put in the cabin associated with your respective dad. This is where you will stay all summer."

"What about extra clothes and belongings?"

"We have notified your mother of where you are and she is arranging for your things to be sent to you. Any other questions?"

"Yes, why don't you use any contractions?"

This got a good laugh out of everyone except Chiron. From him it got a stern look and a "Go find Grover. He will give you a tour of the camp. Annabeth, help her."

**Please leave a review! Positive comments or constructive critisism only, please! :) ;)**


End file.
